


Be Mine Forever

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12





	Be Mine Forever

Be Mine Forever 

Jaime had loved Cersei with all of his heart the way she lied next to him the morning. Cersei had blonde beautiful hair that he could play with all day while lying next to the love of his life. Cersei and Jaime have lived in New York City for years to come it’s been many years since Tywin has realized that cersei and Jaime share an Hotel called Casterly Rock. The hotel they lived in was the very top it outdid everyone is some way their family was made of money and beautiful golden fools. Cersei rose out of bed as he saw her porcelain white skin on the sun as put back on her black robe. As she smirked as she sat in her chair while combing her long locks of gold hair. Jaime looks at the reflection in the mirror and saw them both for a moment and thought to him self what if she presented to the world that she would be with him and his forever. Jaime revealed “Cersei what if we were to marry would the Lannister Company accept it.” Cersei smiled as she looked at him in the mirror and said “we are not the Targayen company love, we are Lannisters.” The more she thought about the life with him, the more she cried. Her life with Jaime would be more beautiful rather than fake smiles, laughs, and politics. She had already bared three of his children but no one else knew. As she put on a white gown with a lacey bra and lacey underwear underneath he couldn’t help himself but stare at her beauty. Cersei was the only thing he has every truly wanted but no one knew that but himself. Cersei said “ Jaime can zip up my white gown so I can go out and eat with little bird Sansa.” As she slowly zipped up her dress his finger went up and down her spine on her porcelain skin. Jaime held her a little closer and whispered “ Be Mine Forever.”


End file.
